21051 Damon Experiment
by Solstice1394
Summary: "The Cell" Damon torture. I abused my medical knowledge for this one folks in this one the everything in a vampire works it just isn't used. Unbeta'd as of yet, forgive me? I take request of whatever 4 the evil doctor from Augustine. check my poll for what happens next choose or it all stops sorry I just have to be tough on this. Poll now open.;D
1. Chapter 1 Sternum Wire

Disclaimer: I love Vampire Diaries and don't mean to have any trouble with this I just really love Damon. He is all the CW plaything not mine.

# #

"What are you doing to me?" Damon asks he justs want to know what type of pain to expect he doesn't actually want to know.

The good doctor doesn't answer instead grins and takes a needle to his arm. Damon feels the needle prick his skin it is minor in pain. In comparison to the fiery pain of what comes next. He feels the vein die in his arm only to heal and continue to pump the vervain through his body. The process repeats until it reaches his heart, he feels the heart muscles expand with the vervain drip.

It is slowly eating away at him but he knows today has only just begun, the day is still young and the other vampires are on the table next to him. He is the oldest, a newbie and a 70 year old vampire are on either side of him.

He looks to the good doctor and see the other lab techs are wheeling away the other vampires and he too is moving into an operating room. They keep them awake when they want to experiment it is sadistic. He sees that the good doctor is laying out his tools for today's fun. The room is sterile he knows he is as white as a sheet. It has been a while since they fed him more than enough to heal.

He saw the scalpel raised over him the doctor looks at him for a second as if to see that the vervain is keeping him here. He is still here strapped down to the table and called don't call him by his given name the pain can wipe away things. He remembers it though he has carved his initials into the cell wall that he has lived in since 1953. He wanted to never forget who he was; he hasn't turned off his humanity yet.

Dr. Jekyll plunged the scalpel into his chest and scraped from his sternum down to his naval. Then when he was done with his cut and Damon was done cursing to high heaven he noticed that the doctor was timing it. The Doctor was timing how fast his skin closed.

"Your healing property is getting slower 21051 I think that my task is too much for today," the Doctor falsely sympathized with the monster strapped to his table.

"It an anniversary of sorts today 21051 you see it has been 2 years since the day you came under my care," the Doctor carried on without expecting a response from the vampire strapped down.

The doctor stopped the IV he didn't want to kill his lab rat there was still so much use in him. He pulled out the needle and rolled the vervain drip off the stand attached to the gurney. He pulled the rib spreader from it's strap for safe keeping and the forceps out as well.

"21051 there is this new technique we developed from the experiments with you, it is called chest wiring. There is a problem apparently with it. Do you have any guesses as to what were going to do today?"

"Watch Leave it to Beaver at 4?" Damon asked because he really didn't want to have his ribs spread and his sternum played with it was amazing what you learn while a lab rat.

"Oh no were going to see if Doctors are incompetent when wiring a sternum closed or is it just that only a vampire can take the procedures and humans can't? We are advancing medical science 21051."

"Oh how fun," Damon weakly spoke after lifting his head up from the slab and then having it slam down on the table because he was exhausted.

The vervain was gone so he could stop jerking about from pain but he was still weak. He saw the Doctor placing tools on the tray and wheel them over to the side of his gurney. The tools he knew the procedure as they called it, was agonizing it never stopped hurting less, you just raised your pain tolerance a little more. His vervain tolerance was higher but it still hurt he had an IV now after 2 years only because he was passed the vervain shots keeping him week unless he was being taking out of his cell.

"You know I never really get tired of my little fun with you because you are probably the most fun, you talk back. The others they just scream you have spite and that is what makes it seem... more than…like you can't shut-up. Even after 2 years 21051 your still not turning off those emotions, normally vampires flip it when they here they've been here a while." The doctor raised the scalpel and cut his chest open.

The scalpel moved like it was cutting butter and not skin that was over a hundred years undead. The room was blurring because his eyes were watering from the pain, he refused to let the tears fall, though he knew it would be too much in a few minutes.

"You know 21051 we could do the next part two ways I could make the clean break or I could just smash the bones and then we do the spreading."

"I have it we do dealer choice today go get a dealer I'll wait here," Damon grinned and was expecting the next part it came because the scientist always like the clean break easier to wire.

"I have a better one we go with the nice big hammer you know I borrowed this from a plastic surgeon they break noses with it and then reset it to make the nose prettier," the Doctor grinned as he raised the hammer and chisel.

"Oh so your going to tell me that story again," Damon rolled his eyes the only faculty he could really move as of right now that wouldn't make him pass out.

"It's a good," the Doctor grunted, "story." He broke the first set of ribs around the sternum and got a grunt from his subject.

"You really should ask me out on a date if you want to continue this way," Damon choked out through gritted teeth he gasped when he felt the last rib crack.

"I believe that is how you ended up in this situation or is vampire culture different in that sucking someone blood is not considered a date," the good Doctor grinned.

"Oh no it's considered one I just would rather have a human one," Damon grimaced as the sternum bones was taken out.

The doctor always liked this part, because the heart was undead beating inside the pericardium dark unoxygenated blood pumping through. The lungs working and yet the vampire did not breathe 21051 was so interesting.

"I don't think you can," the doctor placed the sternum in the saline bucket then went to get the sterile wire leaving the room.

# #

A/N This was just because I couldn't wait until Dec. 5 I mean come on he never gets hurt for a long period of time my imagination is running away with me. I have a question did you think the doctor was male or female? (there are no clues to gender)


	2. Chapter 2 Nose Bleed

Chapter 2 Nose Bleed

A/N this is because I was reading up about them and thought lets give the extreme version to Damon that means blood goes to the eyes folks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Damon or the Vampire Diaries I am torturing him because the CW is torturing me with waiting to see what happened to Damon in 1953. Also the Doctor was male there was a clue, not to trust me…I'm human and fallible.

# # #

"Damon do you know what a nose bleed is," the doctor asked as he made the gurney snap the upper part of it so it looked like Damon was sitting up while being strapped down.

"Yeah I used to get them let me tell you in the 1800 they had some wacky cures." Damon shuddered in remembrance of being 5 and on his mother's knee while a bee stung him.

"Well epistaxis or the common nose bleed is not what I want to do today," the doctor smiled and pulled a yellowish syringe from his pocket.

"Oh no that would be much to boring," Damon rolled his eyes this was the last part of the day they had just finished watching his arm grow back it took the day. It had not been fun and yet the doc was not done more torture he heard screams all day. A males and a females Snapdragon and the 70 year olds most likely strangely though the females had stopped around lunch.

"I'm glad you agree," the doctor picked up a hair dryer in the other hand and switched it on. He placed it under Damon's secured head and waited.

Damon faces was hot under the heat and he knew the capuleries would eventually break, they were healing right now he could feel it. The doctor took the needle and before he knew what the loon was doing Damon felt Vervain being sprayed up his nose. The hair dryer drying it in places and spreading the vervain around in others. Damon tried to thrash on the table it stung and it was burning.

He could feel blood coming down his nose towards his lips and chin. He could even feel it coming out of his eyes. It was extreme like someone had broken his nose, like in 1942 when he was in a brawl. The eyes bleeding where new though what the hell?

"Oh I see you have a really heavy nose bleed," the doctor cooed and took notes while the vampire bled on the table. He looked at his stop watch seeing that the bleeding had occurred for 30 seconds.

"No Sherlock I just have tears of blood," Damon gasped when he felt the vervain go down his throat when he tilted his head back trying to get some semblance of control over his head being strapped down with the rest of him.

"Don't do that 21051," the doctor half warned there was no point really Damon had already done it.

"Why not it's not like I can tilt my head forward," Damon shouted the bleeding from his eyes had stopped and his nose was still going vervain still inside his nose it was worse than pepper spray.

The doctor looked at the stop watch and noted the time of the eyes stopped bleeding. He unhinged the first strap he still had vervain if 21051 would bite. He undid the neck strap and pushed the head foreword and then taped an ice cube to 21051's back. He returned to his seat waited for a reaction.

"Better than keys," Damon laughed and swallowed his own blood his eyes turning a red and veins spurning to the surface.

"What have another wives tale from your days in Mystic Falls," the Doctor chuckled and wrote that Goosebumps rose on 21051 skin. The blood was slowing in its accumulation a minute 15 on the clock.

"No just the butter knife," Damon grinned his face hidden he could easily pretend that none of this was happening and that he was 10 again. When his mother discovered the key trick and was pressing it to his neck not that he was in a lab with a sadistic doctor who had him grow back his arm only minutes ago.

"Both are cold and metal is cold from the... they would stimulate the vessels... make them close from the cold," the Doctor mumbled aloud as he wrote that down in the notes.

"You know Doc your crazy right?" Damon spoke under his breath his nose had stopped bleeding and his eyes had turned back to normal his curly hair went back to it place, out of his face when he looked up.

# # #

A/N I do take request my loves what do you want me to do you know this OC is mild to the insane and I have a wide medical knowledge but I don't pretend to be a doctor. **So request and I will do research and torture our Damon. **


	3. Chapter 3 Brand & Burn

Chapter 3 Branded

A/N So did you see the way Damon looked at the ring with the Salvatore crest? It was like disgust and yeah it could be that it was Stefan's ring, but we all know Damon loves his Stefano so it could be another family member. Anyway a plot bunny got my attention what of Damon's sick and twisted father had branded him with the family crest, needless to say this is what became of that plot bunny.

# # #

"Oh Damon," the Doctor sang, his plaything was in its cell and he wanted to do something with fire today he had seen a documentary yesterday about cattle wrestlers and how they could never get rid of the burn.

He stopped in front of the cell and looked to the left of Damon's cell now vacant one of the researchers's had been too enthusiastic and accidentally killed the subject. A vervain dart would not cut it when it came to the subject and 32859 had died it's second death yesterday.

"I have this request today," the doctor knew that it was not a request he wondered if his subject knew it was not a request. "I saw something on the National Graphic chanal last night it had to do with branding," the vampire stirred in the cell.

"Stop right there I already have a brand." Damon chuckled darkly last nigh he had turned off his humanity.

The girl in the cell next to him had died and the man who was across from him had been screaming all night his limbs gone and were slowly coming back. The man was asleep now but the cell next to him held no Snapdragon as the newbie had been called by him, he had a thing for flowers. She had been sweet and told him of how she had been a dying woman until a nice older woman had taken pity on her in the hospital and given her blood less than 24 hours later she had died on her way home from the hospital. She had called him Ocean because of his eyes and because she came from a sea port town, they would get mad if used the name given to you at birth.

Her red hair was no longer there and the man had screamed all night long. It had reminded him of war, he was in despair. He had lost it and the last thing he did before even letting go of his sanity was to flip the switch. It was 1955 his second year here and he was not human anymore.

"Oh you do, do you? I doubt that considering you have flawless skin I should know I cataloged it when you got here." The Doctor smiled Damon was interesting today he had been trying to make a joke now.

"Oh no I had one," Damon stood up unafraid to roam through his memories and removed his shirt simple shirt that was provided.

The muscles that had been preserved from wartime and being fed after a month of home cooked meals were put on display. He pointed to his right shoulder where there no longer was the family crest.

"Right here my father had me held down one day because I had disgraced the name Salvatore. He wanted me to remember but when I turned into a vampire it left me." Damon smiled and approached the bars.

"Oh so are you telling me any imperfections you had are gone now," the doctor was excited this was something to add to the Augustine notes.

"If you considered a brand an imperfection and my muscles that have stayed this way all my undead life not then yeah the vampire curse does that cure imperfections," Damon leaned on the bars of his cells his hands through the slit for his meal of a blood cup. They had starved him early on until they figured that a cup was all he needed to function but not get any of his powers except healing.

"I do, oh this makes me so happy 21051," the doctor smiled his sadist smile and walked back through the door that would lead to the lab he came back 3 minutes later with a gurney and some research assistants.

"Still want to have your fun I see Doc Frankenstein," Damon rolled his eyes and lifted a hand from the slot and felt the familiar sting of vervain.

It made his eyes blur they had tampered with it making him dizzy and his eye swam. The room blurred and he fell backward. He didn't care anymore it was just vervain exploding his veins only to heal and pass it along reaching his heart and brain. He could feel himself being lifted up, being wheeled into the holding area. He feels the prick and doesn't care this is easy now.

He just goes along with it, he remembers being branded when he was 11 the anniversary of his mother's death by merely a month. He felt the sting and the relief in some part which he now knows as the nerves being dead in the third degree places. He remembers the smell as well the way it stung his nostrils and the way it stayed with him for what felt like months while it healed on him.

That's what it felt like something was on him, a parasite, foreign from his skin and yet when he turned. The brand something that he had despised had gone away erased from his life all that suffering left him it had been freeing at the time. His eyes had hurt from the sun and yet he found himself staring on very white perfect skin so pale and hungry. He had sat at the lakes edge thinking on it until Stefan had come up behind him on the lakes edge.

It was strange he could go through thoughts and not feel emotions instead he could just be there like a sociopath. Maybe it was psychopath one of them had lead him on this path. He looked up with his bleary vision to see Doc Frankenstein turning on a blowtorch.

When had they gotten to the lab? Better question what was he going to do with that blow torch? As if on cue the doctor smiled and took a piece of medal in clamps heating it in the acetylene fire. Oh right the whole I watched a documentary on branding and now I want to try it out mind if I borrow your flesh bit earlier.

Damon rolled his eyes and let the good doctor continue with his fun. He would not have a choice in this.

"Do you mind me asking Doc what got you into burning does it have some deep seated fantasy with your mother I met Freud once you know." Damon laughed and looked at the fire.

"Oh no it has to do with my wife see I came home one day and saw a woman standing over her blood dripping out of her mouth and a knife sticking out of her arm," the doctor only chuckled and turned off the torch placing it back on its holder.

"So the wife was a closeted homosexual in this day and age that is bad was it her fantasy to be normal, let me tell you aaaahhh son of…let me tell you a secret when they ask that can you to haaaggghhhvvvvvvv a fantasy of a three way with a women that is a clue." Damon felt the metal being brought closer to his abdomen.

HE had already gone through it twice a third was going to hurt apparently he wanted a triangle. This one was mild like he just wanted to irritate his skin. He felt the nerve exploding on the second burn, when he looked it was black turning to red. The skin was flaking off of him he could see it doing the same on his other part of the burns.

"Subject 21051 appears to be able to heal from all three burn types. Severe is healing with in the last of the 5 minutes while the second has already gone within 3 and first degree burn did not start.

"Daylight burn or sunburn is a no-no for me," Damon sang through teeth he looked down at his flesh almost fascinated. It was interesting to watch with morbid curiosity to see one self being repaired.

"Ah yes the daylight charm yours being in the form of a ring 21051 we have found that it is your family crest in the middle a spell put on it to keep you in daylight." The doctor turned from his notes on his legal pad and smiled that was creepy the doctor smiled too much.

"Oh yeah I wonder how the Bennett's are they just seem so…balance like a trapeze act that family," Damon grinned and then it disappeared when he saw the doctor retake the torch in his hand.

"I think I like today maybe we should start everyday with a burn?" the doctor proposed he couldn't really it wouldn't be an advance to science.

"You don't really stop do you?" Damon asked devoid of any emotion fake smile gone sitting upright on the table his hands and leg restrained heating metal and seared flesh hung in the air.

#

A/N there that was burns ask me if you want to see it. I have many ideas from those small flashes I think next I should tackle that flash about something being taken out of Damon. I also think I should explain the color of it like maybe he was filmed in 1950 black and white even though they had color. **Anway Request what you want and tell me what you think so far? **


	4. Chapter 4 the intestine

Chapter 4 the Intestines

A/N a flash across the screen you saw it I saw it we all saw it Damon descending colon in a pan. I only think it was the descending colon I'm not sure wasn't the prop master for that. I remember that it was part of my Anatomy and Physiology class though. Also for the last chapter I don't think Damon is homophobic I just think the humanity strip vampire Damon is doesn't care about things like that and wants to just use whatever ammo at hand.

# # #

"Damon you remind me of my brother," the doctor smiled when he noticed Damon was coming round.

"I had a brother he was great until he betrayed me what was your brother like," Damon slurred slightly the room was spinning they had messed with the vervain again today it's like they were adding a hallucinogen because there had only been one Doc Frankenstein a second ago.

"Oh no you see I have a brother now, I went to the medical field to take apart your kind," Damon flashed his teeth at that, "while my dear twin went to film to catalog your kind for future generations our parents the vampire hunters are so proud." The doctor smiled his insane smile and put an arm on his brother's shoulder standing on the other side of the bed above Damon.

"There is a balance in nature, right now nature must be having a shit fit of a day," Damon rolled his eyes when he saw the instruments on the table next to him.

A bath of saline water, scalpel, alligator clamps, scissors, spreader, 2 buckets one full of saline the other dry and no gauze again. Gauze meant to much bleeding but no gauze meant the doctor thought Damon could loose blood if he had the choice between his experiment and not.

"Oh have you ever thought maybe nature created us to balance you?" the twin said he smiled the same but it didn't have the same affect it was like one of those church going smiles that get's plastered in place when Damon would ask the questions that attacked most peoples religion when he was still human.

"A dammed soul can get balanced by a couple of walnuts… no, that doesn't make any sense on the balance of nature scales Jack." Damon rolled his eyes

"Getting back to today 21051 I was reading over my textbooks and found that not that many people know how long the colon is there was some debate in the early stages of internal medicine maybe we should clear that up for vampires." The doctor smiled and motioned to his brother to start to film in the camera that would be developed here, they could develop black and white the easiest here.

"We… are… Rolling," the twin smiled disappearing behind the hole that would look at the table and his brother's white coat.

"Good, Today on December 5, 1955 we are going to be looking at the colon length of one Augustine vampire, subject 21051 has volunteered on this venture." The doctor was standing over the table now removing the shirt that Augustine vampires wore.

"I did no such thing," Damon snapped and the good doctor reacted quickly be tying Damon's head in place and placing the muzzle on his mouth so as not to interrupt.

"Now as I was saying 21051 has agreed to undertake this procedure to see how long things are," the doctor placed a small incision from the naval to the hip.

"Hmm," Damon shouted behind his gag he was selling it to the camera sure it hurt but it didn't hurt that much he had rolled his eyes earlier at the doctors attempts to salvage his agreement into this endeavor.

"We will be going through the abdominal cavity to reach the intestines." The doctors placed the spreader on the points of opening to make sure the vampires skin didn't close while his hand was still inside.

"Hrmm," Damon is gagged on the table so all he can do is scream when he feels the Doctor's hand on his upper colon, it is being tugged and pulled out from him.

The stringy thing is being pulled out of the vampire and the doctor is gleeful because the pulling continues and he gets response from Damon. He is pulling 12 feet into the saline solution when he sees the change in the vampire's face. Blood is drained from his face he likes the look and continues to pull until he feels the stomach at one end.

"We have reached the ending of the small intestine in 21051 we see that the intestine is still working but," the doctor picked up the saline bucket with everything still attached to Damon. He sliced the intestine and what you would expect is not what you found, "nothing is running through the bowel and this leads us to our earlier hypothesis that vampires consume blood much but don't treat it like food."

"Should I get closer," the twin cameraman inquired.

"Yes, you know he barely has enough blood to sustain himself he must be so hungry," the doctor sounded sympathetic but that was not true at all. The doctor let the small slice heal and then he got his tape measure.

"We are going to measure 21051 small intestine and the name is not really true to length but rather width, today we measure length, get the ending length will you," the doctor instructed of his twin.

The doctor brought out the tape measure and started inside from the stomach; he plunged his hand back into the cavity and tacked it on with the clamp. He was cutting it off and Damon screamed into the gag when he felt the familiar alligator clips inside him. The doctor pulled his hand out of the cavity and took the bucket walking along the room. He would clamp the tape down and hear a muffled scream. At the end of 23 feet or 7 meters he was back to the abdominal cavity.

"23 feet or meters is the same length of the human small intestine and 21051 is exactly 7 meters in length, get a shot of that."

The camera got in closer having seen the entire room of small intestine, it looked at the numbers 23 and then went back to the camera stand and clicked off.

"21051 were going to put you back together now, brother put on some gloves, oh quit acting squeamish and grab the pan," the doctor chided his brother and took off the alligator clamp tossing them in the other bucket on the table.

The two worked in tandem one took off the clamp and the other would remove the tape and then pick up the small intestine and put back in the saline water. There was risk of infection with a vampire so the worked quickly and then when they reach back to the table Damon was still awake. He had felt everything it was all still attached to him after all.

"So we shove this in and then we go to lunch?" the twin asked hoisting the bucket up and putting the bucket full of alligator clamps on the to be cleaned pile by the door.

"Yeah I just have to close 21051 up he is still awake what an amazing pain tolerance you have my pet." The doctor removed the gag the camera was off after all.

Damon glared at the way the doctor used the word pet, "I am not Old Yell'r," he spat at the doctor.

"No if you contracted rabies I would have kept you around to see how your body would react," the doctor shot back and grabbed a fistful of Damon's intestine and shoved it in to the cavity.

Damon gritted his teeth and bare down on his jaw, he endured it until all 23 fee was back in he felt the spreaders being removed rather than saw it. His eyes were closed against whatever the doctor was doing. He felt a pinch and the familiar acid burn in his veins of vervain and he was passing out.

# # thank you for your time!

A/N Hello So I hoped you enjoy the sadistic doctor and the weird people from my version of Augustine. I have to go to the dentist now, so that gave me some ideas so fair warning next chapter has dentiststry. I would love to hear from you. I was told by a loyal reveiwer in a pm recently that I am the queen of torture. My response was: "I am not the queen of torture...okay maybe I am. Puts crown on reluctantly but smiles to herself because she is the queen of something. "


	5. Chapter 5 Fang Trouble

Chapter 5 Fang Trouble

A/N I will be adding some comfort after the premiere of the episode the cell then the story will be over comfort is needed after all of this don't you think? Until then there is still hurt and major whump to have at least 2 more days of whump. I have to put up the dental now and a side note I will be putting up three ships first is Delana then Donnie, and then Dyler. I was just telling someone that you can have a lot of fun with that D. Some of these D scenes might make it a mature story I don't know yet.

# # #

"21051," the doctor smiled at the table as Damon focused up on the room.

"Five more minutes mom there is a monster on my bed," Damon grumbled and rolled his eyes at the doctor.

"I thought your mom died of consumption," the doctor smiled and Damon thought not for the first time that the doctor should not smile so much.

"21051 today's agenda is teeth specifically yours," the doctor revealed a tray with pliers from a dentist office.

"Sorry I don't need a cleaning being dead and all then again I just saw a dentist he had special blood A+ my favorite," Damon licked his lips he didn't want his tooth pulled.

Who would want that besides he had perfectly nice teeth he always had even when dentistry was what it was back in 1800s. It didn't look like the doctor thought his sentiment was amusing because he picked up the pliers.

"I think we will get a lisp if I take a the middle tooth and I never want to have a conversation with someone with a lisp too much spit in the conversation. No we are going to take your fang and study it while you grow it back and then it will turn to ash I think like your arm did." The doctor put his tongue between his teeth and placed his left hand on 21021 jaw and forcing it open.

"Open wide or I take your tongue 21051." The doctor threatened to which Damon's eyes darkened, veins popping on his face and his canines sharpened to fangs as he hissed like a mythological vampire would.

"Oh who is being nasty, 21051 is that's who," the Doctor hooked the right fang and tried to pull but the root was strong and healthy.

No matter that Damon had been under fed. The fang was not giving up without a fight nor was Damon the lower jaw was locked so Damon tried to move his head to prick the doctor or get his fang out of the pliers either.

"No biting or I really will take your tongue just for fun 21051," the doctor grunted with effort he knew he was making an effort when Damon was grunting with a restrained scream.

"Who said you could Doc?" Damon said though it was muffled with his teeth locked and he had quit thrashing his head it was countered productive he was helping with pulling out his own fang.

"Augustine my pet," the doctor smiled and with a final tug from the wrist he grabbed the fang and walked to the table behind him and placed the fang under the microscope.

"I'm not your pet, and I didn't give you permission I will kill you, that is a promise and I don't break promise doc," Damon said the last bit under his breath knowing that he had finally gotten a shackle loose. He felt the canine starting to descend in fast movement he realized he didn't have time so he made a decision.

It wasn't much but it was something, it wasn't hope he couldn't feel hope his emotions were off but, because the doctor hadn't known what he had done yet. He pulled his wrist over the broken part of the shackle that normally made him stay attached to his gurney. He made it look like nothing had happened and waited for his fang to grow back and be taken back to his cell tomorrow he would do something if he could break both hand ones.

# #

A/N And I leave it here the escape will take place soon but next chapter I want to tell you a little about Snapdragon the girl who called Damon Ocean remember? Review please? I have been working hard really hard as a sadistic doctor and Damon's voice so please?


	6. Chapter 6 Snapdragon

Chapter 6 Snapdragon (I checked it is 1 word)

A/N Glad you are still with me remember the break out happens soon but first I wanted to tell you about Snapdragon because she is us. WE are the people who want to meet Damon and have him save us but sometimes as you well know we don't always get saved.

# # # One month before the shackle was broken (last chapter in case you forgot)

"Ocean you awake?" the fiery red head asked the sleeping form in the cell next to her.

"Yeah Snap, just I'll be down here," Damon extended his arm and lat still once again he was so tired his bones were tired in his 100 years he had never been this tired. His arm fell back down he was so tired that he didn't care that it hurt less the vervain still circulating throughout his blood was stinging him everywhere everything on fire.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Snapdragon asked all 6 feet of her standing to her full height and her red hair trailing down her back looking at the cell across from him.

"Notice what Snaps?" Damon asked as he tried to focus on her words and not the fire in his cells.

"Notice if I give you some of my blood?" she went to the wall connecting their cells the bars make it split from one cage into 2.

"I don't know Snaps," Damon let his eyes swim with hope because Snapdragon wasn't her nickname just because of her height or red hair.

No instead it was because she was a bit of a dragon. Some wisdom and a fire of her own still in her body still there after all theses months with Augustine. She was scared but she was hopeful because he had promised her on her first day that he would get her out. The buzzard across the way had cracked a year back and he was no fun but Snaps was still sharp.

Damon was dragged to the bars and rolled over with one vampiric hand. It was small and lean because Snaps was wiry and tall but a fighter. She bit her wrist and placed it over Ocean's mouth.

"When did I start rescuing you Ocean?" Snaps whispered in his ear her face close to the bars where Damon's head was.

"Better?" she asked as she saw some of the waxiness come away from Oceans face she smiled that same smile that you give when you have a school girls crush something that will change with the day.

"Much," Damon sat up and looked at Snaps his friend his only nice bright spot in this whole place that threatened to break him everyday he might just have broken until she came.

"How did you die Ocean?" Snapdragon asked as she sat criss cross apple sauce as they you to say in primary where she was from.

"Out of love it was by my father's hands that shot me but I had gotten in the middle of that bullet for love." Damon had that far away look like if you didn't know it he was human and 25 again back in 1860 his curly hair framing his face.

"Your such a square Ocean," Snaps giggled because he such a hopeless romantic still in love with a woman who had turned him.

It was a tale out of Romeo and Juliet destined for tragedy and that poor Katherine stuck to rot while her Romeo walked about. It reminded her of why he was called Ocean not just for the blue eyes but because he reminded her of the Moon and the Ocean forever in love but always apart.

It was a story her mother had told her when she had been a wee lass. The first born of Irish immigrants in 1940 she had died young. Her soul was a little older but her heart was still young so she could still giggle it was nice to giggle at Ocean.

"Well how did you die Snapdragon and don't just give me a few short words like an accident give me the story the scientist are done for the day I can hear the lock clicking." Damon stared into her green eyes that where like the green trees in Mystic Falls.

"Good blood," she raised her eyes in a suggestive manner, "Okay a story then it is time to tell it I know you well enough mind you it was like pulling teeth to get you to open up. Once I got in though I got in I'm like gum." Snap giggled and wiggled her finger at him in accusation and all she got was an eye roll. Ocean wanted a story and he was loosing his patience so she quieted her giggles and cleared her throat like the story teller she had wanted to be.

"There was once, a little lass named Snapdragon," she took off an invisible hat to her audience for her new name. "She was sweet and kind but if you pissed her off she could scrap like any other lad in 1930 Ireland." She smiled thinking of the loch she had left when she was 8 only to leave it for a city like New York in 1940 when the wars got too bad. "I was 19 when I died but before that I was fighting the disease of Scarlet Fever, my poor ma'h and Da'h had no money for a proper doctor so they took me to the country were a bum'kin of a doctor was said to perform miracles." She flashed her hands like she was a magician weaving her tale along and enwrapping her audience like her ma'h used to do with her and her 4 brothers about Bran, fairies, and the Moon and Ocean a story from the Indians.

Damon laughed at her antics a small chuckle that was dry from disuse. As she continued on her in her story just like his mother did before she died of consumption. It was before she turned to drink and was a good mother with Stefan before she lost it.

"Well that country bum'kin didn't know anything except what an old textbook said from 1862. He could cut your leg off but not do much else," she noticed Ocean got a look of remembrance for a second. She remembered he had said he had deserted the war for his Moon, "but like all good stories there is a secret in them and secret to this one was that the nurse was the true wizard." Snapdragon smiled at the memory of having leaches taken off in the night and her parents still asleep not daring to leave their youngest they had already lost so much. It hurt to remember them, "While I was asleep in a fevered state one night. When I would surely die during the night my parents drifted off and the door creaked open and in my feverored state I saw the nurse she spoke to me but I heard none of what she spoke." She pantomimed what came next to Ocean.

"I hadn't heard for 3 days and had no English skills then I was an illiterate Irish immigrant working at the house with me ma'h, so when the woman help a piece of paper I have no idea what it read," She pantomimed holding a paper out in front of Ocean's face. "I still don't but I could guess," she held up her finger like it was an idea. "She took off the leaches on my body and bit into her wrist," she fake bit into her wrist, "held it against my mouth and I held it there and when my eyes opened I tell you I got quite a sight," She grabbed her chest as if in fright.

"The vampire healed you," Ocean asked Snaps.

"Don't interrupt it's not polite," Snaps chided like her mother and waved a shushing hand. "I'm getting to that."

"Like I was saying I was healed by the nurse slash vampire and then I left with my family the bum'kin of a doctor thinking the leeches had worked none the wiser of his nurse." Snap smiled proudly for the woman she was a suffragette if she ever met one.

Snaps madding a driving motion with her arms, "We got a ride with a farmer heading back into the city," she stopped her driving motion and frowned, "my father and mother were in the cab and I was in the middle of them the driver crammed in their glad me da'h was so skinny like me and ma'h," she chuckled.

She picked up her hands again started driving, "We came around a bend in the road and then," she separated her hands like an explosion happened, "We all went down the mountain, the driver survived and I was so hungry. I just ate him," she shrugged her shoulders at the end a smirk on her face that had come from hanging with her friend.

"You have almost perfected that smirk just remember that I have the best one shrimp," Damon chuckled his arms crossed in front of him.

"Shrimp hah, I'm taller than you jerk," Snaps shot back pointing at Ocean.

"By three inches big deal I'm older than you in human years and by vampiric," he teased Snap.

"Yeah you're a Civil War Geezer," Snaps shook her head, "You're a Wall Speedwell(1) prickly but pretty and have nothing else going for you," She tried to keep a straight face at teasing Ocean it was like teasing her older brother or her younger ones. She was the second born of many brothers.

"Yeah well I have that but you just got that fiery red hair," he teased he knew Snap didn't like her red hair as much as he thought it had a mind of its own.

"Yeah," Snaps started giggling like the teenager she was a little girl only 22 looking 16 but dyeing at 19.

"Stop that you'll wake the dead," Damon pointed to the snoring vampire who was delusional across the way.

Snaps burst out in laughter, "Wake him maybe he'll do the rambling thing where we ask him a question and he say something random."

Damon tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't so he snorted and started to laugh.

A/N So that was Snaps the person we all are the puppy love crush who would probably be treated like a sister. Did you like Snaps you know she died, right? They're will be more of her later if you like her. I know there will be mentions of her in chapter 10 I just wrote it with Anneryn7 she was a badass Bonnie and did not take any of his shit.


	7. Chapter 7 Drowning

Chapter 7 Drowning

A/N I think it weird how Vampires can just drown pass out then wake and drown again. Does anyone remember the Wolfman with Anthony Hopkins and Denico Del Toro? Well if you don't there was a scene where Del Toro's character's is in a mental Hospital and he is dunked in this chair into a water pool. They did that to him as a little boy and it was supposed to cure him of delusions. Yeah crazy drowning chair and I had a thought about Stefan in that safe drowning, this is what came out of that thought.

# # # #

"21051 are you with me?" the doctor asked as he approached the chair that was restraining the subject.

"What now Dr. Jekyll, where is Mr. Hyde polishing his camera," Damon asked when some of his eyes could see the Doctors face the familiar burn in his body.

"No my brother is off developing the film today though I think you see the room is different." The doctor expanded his hands talking about the room, that had a tank below him, he felt no support below him he was suspended.

"What are you doing?" Damon shouted as the Doctor approached a lever that looked like it was attached to a pole keep the bed up now.

"Drowning you 21051, we are advancing science by the testing of you," The doctor reached out his hand and pulled.

"How," Damon shouted as he fell down the pole dropping the chair all into the water making the last of his words bubbles.

The water bubbled and the clear water was disturbed from the thrashing of Damon under it. He was not one to give up that broken shackle was not something on this chair he still tried to break it though. He wanted out, the air leaving his lungs he was desperate his thrashing though was getting slower. He was seeing less and it was getting darker and darker the edges of the world were getting blurry and it wasn't the vervain.

He was dying in the water not something that could kill him but it was something that hurt. His lungs were starving though he know he needed know breath, it hurt his chest like someone was clawing at his chest. He wanted out but now he was passing out the water coming in and the last bubbles were going up.

"And we come up," the Doctor shouted to the room as he pushed the lever back in place the pole sliding under the chair and pushing the chair up.

"I wonder if CPR works on a vampire," the doctor wondered aloud and stepped closer to the chair 21051 still and calm.

"Noting the subject does not move," the doctor mentally noted and rubbed a fist over the chest and trying to stimulate the body. He was doing this then started to press his hands splayed and pushed down hard enough to break ribs on the first try.

His eyes shot open and the Doctor turned his head letting the water come out.

"Screw you," Damon choked out, "this isn't science you are just crazy Doctor," Damon spat.

"That's okay I just have to produce data about you monsters I can torture you in the meantime," the Doctor walked back to the lever and pulled it out from the under the chair.

"Screw you," Damon shouted he was fighting just out of spite for the doctor and Augustine for killing Snaps.

"That's fine with me," the doctor said aloud waiting for the bubbles to stop and the water to go undisturbed.

# #

A/N this one was short so sorry I just wanted to be sweet and short then the next one I can't really think what will happen for chapter 9 yet any ideas.


End file.
